Episode 19
"The Ultimate Choice", known in Japan as "What is the most important thing?" (いちばん大切なものって、なぁに？ Ichiban taisetsu na mono tte, nāni?)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/SmPC22, is the 19th episode of season 1 of Glitter Force, the 22nd episode of the Japanese version, and the 19th episode overall. Summary ''"After one of their own is whisked away from them, the Glitter Force must make the journey to Jubiland in order to save their friend and their own world."''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Major Events *The Glitter Force visits Jubiland for the first time. *Rascal fights the Glitter Force for the first time. *Rascal takes the final Glitter Charm and collects enough Negative Energy to revive Emperor Nogo. Synopsis It's a somber night in the Glitter Force's hideout as April and Chloe reflect on the fact that Rascal stole Candy, the Glitter Charms, and the Charm Chest. However, Emily hasn't yet lost hope. They still have one Glitter Charm, the Star Charm, which Emily used as a decoration for the Star Festival. Chloe and Lily read Candy's wishes and realize that she made wishes for all of them. Emily decides to go rescue Candy. Pop says that Candy is likely in the Shadow Realm, as that's where Emperor Nogo lives. To get to the Shadow Realm, they'll have to go to Jubiland first. They go there using Pop's magic picture book, which sucks the six into itself, summons a portal to Jubiland, and flies into it. Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Rascal is interrogating Candy on the whereabouts of the Miracle Jewel, and Candy says that she doesn't know what it is and that Rascal's breath smells bad. Rascal is confident that Candy is telling the truth, as he believes that pixies are too stupid to lie. Candy yells that the Glitter Force will defeat him, and Rascal says there's no chance of that happening because he has all the Glitter Charms. He then realizes that he doesn't have the Star Charm, so he decides to go off and trick the Glitter Force into giving it to him. The book arrives in Jubiland and dumps the girls and Pop onto the ground. The girls are amazed, and Emily and Lily compare Jubiland to a fairy tale. April and Chloe notice that Jubiland is surprisingly quiet, and Pop explains that since the defeat of Queen Euphoria, the pixies have been hiding in their homes. Then, Rascal appears and demands the Star Charm. The girls refuse and transform to fight. Rascal and the Glitter Force engage in a physical fight, which Rascal easily has the upper hand in due to his powerful fists, feet, and magical cards. Glitter Lucky tries using Sparkle Storm, but Rascal absorbs it into one of his cards and reflects it back at the Glitter Force. Before it can hit them, Pop transforms into a shield and intercepts the beam. The Glitter Force tries again by using Sparkle Storm, Sparkle Fire, Sparkle Lightning, Sparkle Shot, and Sparkle Blizzard all at once. Rascal does the same thing and traps the girls and Pop in an explosion. This gives Rascal the opportunity to steal the Star Charm and cast an unhappy ending spell. At first, Glitter Lucky refuses to give up. Rascal quickly crushes the Glitter Force's spirits by telling them that if they can't touch him, they have no hope of defeating Emperor Nogo, and that all they have left in their lives is the ultimate despair. Disheartened, the girls fall victim to the evil magic of the unhappy ending. Their depression causes them to emit the last bit of Negative Energy needed to revive Nogo. Rascal collects this energy and teleports away. Later, it starts raining, and the girls and Pop take refuge in a stone structure with chairs and a roof. Emily asks if the revival of Nogo is going to be as horrible as she thinks. Pop doesn't answer and instead says that he's going to the Shadow Realm to rescue Candy. Kelsey and April agree. Chloe points out that the odds of them succeeding are low, given that they couldn't even scratch Rascal. Kelsey says that Chloe's doubts are just the Negative Energy talking, but Lily agrees with Chloe and says that Rascal will revive Nogo as well. Kelsey still can't believe that the Glitter Force will give up that easily. Lily says that after Rascal revives Nogo, he'll destroy Earth. Chloe and April realize that their friends and family are in danger. Emily asks what will happen to Candy if they don't at least try to go up against Rascal and Nogo, and April gets angry, saying that they can't just abandon Candy and that if they give up, they'll be giving Rascal his unhappy ending. Pop tells the girls that they can return home if they want and that they shouldn't have to risk their lives for another world. Lily asks what would happen to Candy and Pop says that he'd go to save her by himself. Chloe protests that it's dangerous for him to fight alone and Pop yells that he has to at least try for his sister's sake. He then bursts into tears. Emily says that each one of the girls must decide for herself whether to try to rescue Candy. She says that if they go to the Shadow Realm, they'll probably never see their friends or family again. April adds that if they go home, they'll definitely never see Candy again. Pop says that the Shadow Realm is only accessible from Jubiland during a full moon. Fortunately, there's a full moon that night. He tells them that he'll be waiting for them on the hill until nightfall and that it's up to them whether they want to join him. The girls split up and think about the issue for themselves. They all struggle with the conflict between wanting to be with Candy and wanting to spend their last moments with their family and friends. Emily and Kelsey also bring up the minute possibility that they might be able to do both if they somehow succeed in defeating Nogo. The girls suddenly remember the wishes Candy made for them, and each one pulls out a wish Candy made about her and reads it. Candy's wish for Emily is to make Emily as happy as she makes her. Emily realizes that Candy is the only one who made wishes for everyone, that the Shadow Realm would have already won if not for Candy finding the Glitter Force, and that Candy is part of the Glitter Force too. Candy's wish for Kelsey is to be clever and funny like her. Kelsey says that Candy always laughs at her jokes and that if she keeps abandoning people who do that, nobody will find her jokes funny anymore. Candy's wish for Lily is to be as brave as her. Lily wants to run away, but she can't now that Candy and the others have made her more courageous. Candy's wish for April is to be fast and strong like her. April realizes that she doesn't have to choose between her friends and Candy; instead, she can fight for both. Candy's wish for Chloe is to be as wise and smart as her. Chloe says that joining the Glitter Force was the best choice she's ever made because with Candy and the others by her side, she is no longer alone. Kelsey, Lily, April, and Chloe walk to the top of the hill to find that Emily is already there. Kelsey holds her hand out to Emily and suggests that they all go to get their happy ending. The other four join hands with her and tell Nogo and his minions to watch out because the Glitter Force is coming. As Pop watches this, he cries silently. Emily says that it's time to go rescue Candy. Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Rascal carries an orb containing the Negative Energy he got from the Glitter Force. He crushes it, causing the energy to spill out and complete the Wheel of Doom. With the time of Nogo's revival nigh, Rascal bursts into maniacal laughter. Characters Glitter Force *Emily / Glitter Lucky *Kelsey / Glitter Sunny *Lily / Glitter Peace *April / Glitter Spring *Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies *Candy *Pop Villains *Rascal Trivia *This is the first episode in which a Buffoon isn't summoned. *This is also the first episode in which the Glitter Force doesn't win. *Before the fight, Kelsey calls Rascal a joker and Rascal says that his name is Rascal, not Joker. Ironically, in the original Japanese version, Rascal's name is Joker. *Glitter Lucky uses Sparkle Storm twice even though she's supposed to only be able to use it once. References Category:Glitter Force (series) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Https://glitterforce.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Glitter Force (series) Season 1 EpisodesGlitter_Force_(series)